So Real
by VioletStrawberries
Summary: George has a nightmare that makes him fear his twin. What can Fred do to make it right? [rated M for rape and incest] RR please!
1. The Nightmare

A/N: Okay so this is my second fic. Read and enjoy. Don't forget to review too!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP related. JK Rowling does.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Real

The moonlight danced across the sleeping form of George Weasley as he lay peacefully in his bed.

A shadowy figure moved quietly, almost eerily, across the room and perched himself at the end of the bed.

The sudden shift in weight roused George. He blinked his eyes open and looked up, only to find a pair of identical blue eyes looking back at him.

These eyes were identical to George's in every way. Except for now there was something different about them. There was a hint of anger, of hatred, in them.

"Fr-," George began, only to have a hand placed roughly over his mouth.

"Don't say a word," Fred growled, a look of pure hate on his face now. He tightened his grip on George's mouth causing him to whimper slightly.

Fred leaned in so close that he could feel George's breath on his face. George could feel Fred's grip loosen. George felt Fred's hand lift from his mouth, only to be replaced by his lips.

George's eyes widened in shock. His brother, his _twin_ brother, was kissing him.

Suddenly, Fred pulled away. "Get up," he barked as he got off the bed.

George shook his head weakly, a look of pure terror on his face, only to be yanked off the bed and thrown to the floor.

Almost as soon as he had hit the floor, his twin was on top of him, yanking off his clothes.

George began to panic. His own twin was raping him. This couldn't be happening.

----------------------------------------

George woke with a start. He was drenched with sweat and there were tears streaming down his face. 'It was just a nightmare,' he thought as he wiped the tears off his cheeks.

Then why did it feel so real?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so what did you think? Honestly people actually review this time. My first fic got 20 hits and 0 reviews. Please at least give me one this time, so I know to continue it or not. Criticism would help as well!


	2. Hint of Fear

A/N: Okay so this is the 2nd chapter of my fic. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP related, JK Rowling does.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Real

George was whimpering. He had been doing that a lot lately.

Fred sat cross-legged on his own bed watching his twin toss and turn. It sounded as if George had started crying, but instead of doing something, Fred just sat there watching, listening.

Don't get him wrong. He hated seeing his twin like that, but for some reason, this time he felt extremely uncomfortable with the idea of going to comfort his twin. He just didn't feel right about it, so he decided that he would wait till morning to attempt any discussion on the matter.

The sound of moaning filled Fred's ears as George began to thrash about wildly. The moaning grew steadily louder until George was almost shouting.

Fred was about to go to quiet George, when he suddenly fell silent. The thrashing stopped, and George lay stiff as a board.

Fred held his breath, waiting for his twin to make some form of movement, something just to show he was still alive. He waited for several seconds before George finally grunted and rolled over, his back to Fred.

Fred released the breath he had been holding and laid back down on his brother. He laid watching George sleep until, eventually, he drifted off himself.

--------------

The sunlight streamed through the bedroom window, shining right in the face of Fred Weasley.

Fred blinked his eyes open and immediately squinted them against the light that had now filled the whole room.

"I'm going to bloody murder the git who invented the sun," he groaned as he threw his blanket over his face. As soon as he had done this, however, he heard the bedroom door creak open and a pair of footsteps move toward his bed. "I'm up already," he said, almost rudely, as he threw his blankets off himself.

"Good because Mum says it's time for breakfast," replied a very tired-looking Ron.

Fred sat up at the sound of Ron's voice and glanced over at George's bed, only to find it empty. "Where's George?" he asked his brother as he looked back and forth between the empty bed and Ron.

"He's already downstairs. He's been awake for awhile," Ron answered as he turned to leave the room.

Fred got out of bed and got dressed, all the while wondering why his twin had decided to get up and leave without him. He kept thinking about this until he had reached the kitchen table. He found George sitting on the right side of the table, in between Percy and Harry.

Wait! George hadn't even saved a seat for Fred. They always sat next to eachother. The whole family knew that, and they wouldn't have sat next to George unless he had asked them to.

Fred sat down in the only open seat left, between Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. He looked at his twin and found him looking back. He locked eyes with George only to have him quickly look down at his plate.

Fred looked away, a little surprised. Was it just him, or had he seen a hint of fear in George's eyes?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, so personally I like this chapter better because Fred is less of a dillhole, but what did you think? Remember to review people. The button is right there. You know you want to.


	3. Dead Man Walking

Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP related.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Real

"What do you want?" Percy asked as he tore his eyes away from the letter he had been writing.

"Nothing," Fred answered. "Just seeing what you're doing."

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Percy asked, leaning away from the desk he had been sitting at, so as to give Fred a clear view of his paper.

"Um…" Fred paused for a second, acting as if he had to think it over. "I give up," he finally said, throwing his hands up in the air for good effect.

"Get out," Percy said, looking annoyed at having been interrupted for nothing.

"Wait, can I ask you something?" Fred asked nervously as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Sure, what is it?" Percy asked curiously. As far as he was concerned, Fred was never nervous about anything.

"Has George been talking to you lately?" he asked, still looking nervous and now, even a little sad.

"Not really. Why?" Percy asked him, his letter now completely forgotten.

"No reason. I was just wondering," Fred responded as he quickly exited the room, leaving a dumbstruck Percy behind.

Fred ran down the stairs and made his way outside. He soon found himself standing in front of the old tree that he and George used to play under.

He stared at the tree for what seemed like forever. He remembered all the times that he and his brother would chase each other around the tree, and how they used to climb on each other's backs to try and climb it.

Fred continued to stare at the tree, lost in thought, when a sudden noise startled him.

The noise wasn't very loud, and Fred, for a second, thought he had imagined it, but then he saw George walk out from behind the tree. He looked tired, and his eyes were red and puffy as if he had just been crying.

George didn't notice Fred for awhile. He stood rubbing his eyes with his sleeves trying to erase all the tear marks.

George finally looked up and saw his twin looking back at him. He stared at Fred for a few seconds before turning toward the house and beginning to walk away.

Fred saw that his twin was trying to make a run for it. He moved toward George as fast as he could and grabbed him by the shoulders. He spun George around to face him, maybe a little more roughly than he had intended.

He stared at his brother as if daring him to try and run again. Once he trusted George not to run, he dropped his hands and let them rest at his sides.

George looked anywhere but at his twin. He seemed preoccupied with a rabbit that was chewing on grass over his twin's shoulder. Fred, noticing this, placed his fingers underneath George's chin and lifted his head up so that he was looking him in the face.

From up close, George was even more tired-looking. Fred could now see the dark circles under his eyes. It looked as if he hadn't had a goodnight's sleep his whole life.

Fred brought his hand to rest on George's cheek. George seemed to lean into the touch slightly before he finally locked eyes with his twin.

"What?" George asked in a feeble voice that sounded nothing like his own.

Fred, startled a little by the sound of George's voice, let his hand linger a moment before bringing it down to rest at his side once more.

George immediately dropped his gaze down to his feet and began to fidget nervously.

Fred just stared at his brother, unable to break his gaze.

George, beginning to feel extremely nervous under Fred's gaze, finally decided to look up once more only to find that Fred had turned his back to him.

"Fred?" George whispered, taking a few steps toward his brother. He found his brother's silence very unsettling.

When Fred didn't answer, George tapped him on the shoulder, hoping that that would bring him out of whatever thoughts he might have been having.

"What?" Fred spun around to face George, looking a little dazed.

George didn't answer for a second; he just looked at his brother as if expecting him to say something.

Fred didn't say anything, but instead he lifted his arms up as if in an embrace.

George just looked at his brother, eying his outstretched arms curiously.

Fred just stood there a few moments, waiting. When George still didn't get it, he stepped forward and threw his arms around George's shoulders, pulling him close.

George stood very tense against his brother for a few moments before he finally relaxed and brought his arms to rest around his brother's shoulders as well.

The twins stood there like that for a few seconds until Fred broke the embrace. He just left his hands on his brother's shoulders and looked him right in the face.

George just looked right back, not feeling quite as nervous.

Suddenly, they both started to lean in to each other. They could feel themselves being pulled in as if by some invisible force.

Their noses were touching now, and George couldn't believe that this was happening.

Fred was about to close the gap him and George, when he suddenly heard rapid footsteps coming toward them.

"What are you doing?" he heard someone call out, and it was then that he knew he was a dead man.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Finally the third chapter is up! Sorry it took so long, but I was suffering from writer's block, a crap load of homework, and migraines. Hopefully the next one won't take as long. Okay one question, who do you want to be the person who catches them? I kind of have an idea, but I'm not sure yet, so what do you think? Don't forget to review!


End file.
